The Constable's Journal
by tofumousethe3rd
Summary: Because even Lucy Baker has things she'd rather not tell her co-workers. Set at the beginning of her first day at the Mystery Room. Rated T for obvious mentions of violence and death. And Potty Prof. On hold.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They still remember those times fondly, back when they were still considered youthful. Yes there were painful and bittersweet memories in between those blissful times, but all in all they have little regrets looking back on it now. They know now that even if time could turn backwards, even if they could repair all of their old mistakes, they wouldn't. Because they know that without those mistakes they wouldn't have made it this far.<p>

Even so they can't help but laugh at how foolish they were. Sitting down at their elderly home, they spotted a nostalgic set of books on their favorite shelf. How forgetful they were of the times they had yet to realize were precious to them. They picked up the third to last book, a journal about a woman who wrote of her daily life after becoming an assistant detective. How nostalgic it was to look at that old cover page written in sloppy cursive…

Putting on their reading glasses they opened the book to the first page. They had plenty of time to read through it…


	2. Entry 1

**I do not own Layton Brother: Mystery Room. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>May 12, 2021, 2:32 P.M.<strong>

_I got the call. My first day is going to be in a week._

_I can't believe it. The deputy commissioner couldn't believe it either. He were quite upset at my exam scores. But they still hired me anyway._

_Next week I'll be going to New Scotland Yard as the new Detective Constable._

_I still can't believe it…I'm shaking so much! If I could I'd scream at the top of my lungs in delight at this new! Unfortunately my neighbors might hear…_

_Ee I almost forgot! You're new. I should probably introduce myself to you my new friend, since I'm going to be telling you about the goings on in my life from now until you're full…_

_My name is Lucy Baker. And in a week I'll be known as Detective Constable Baker. I know, you just met me, and considering you don't have eyes you probably haven't read my previous journal to know how important this is to me._

_Just know that it is. Oh is this important to me. I've tried so hard to reach this point._

_And this time I've actually succeeded._

…_Right. Off topic. About me…_

_Whelp I'm twenty-two years old now, a young lass to be joining New Scotland Yard to be sure (another surprising feat I have to say). I know I'm fairly old to be writing this down like you were some high school diary. But in all honesty I've been in this habit since elementary school, and it never failed to make me feel better throughout the years, so why stop now?_

_In fact you're my filth journal. I know it sounds like a lot. In my defense though my first few journals were only a hundred pages or so, and I written in big letters as a kid. Weren't the greatest speller either. Not that great at grammar either…_

_Anyhow I'll just summarize what my other journals were about. My first and second journal were about my elementary and preschool life. It's not that exciting, mostly it contains stuff like "I Went to the Zoo Today," in such. _

_A bit too embarrassing for me to look back at it now, but I do keep them with me in case I ever get amnesia or something like in those crime fiction novels. A good failsafe. I think my counselor suggested it to my parents to help with my coping skills and spelling. Not sure what I needed to cope with, but I were an emotional kid, so it weren't surprise me if I cried a lot about the smallest of things back in the day…_

_My third journal were about my middle school life. I had a hard time making friends here, and not very good at socializing all that much. I think I needed extra studies to catch up with everyone. Puberty were not kind to me in these years either. Other than that not much happened here._

_My fourth journal were about my high school life and up until now. This one were filled with teenage drama and job failures I'm telling you. I were a mess, with a very hard time maintaining friends as well as grades. _

_As you could probably tell by now I'm not very good at test-taking, but I do make a very good cup of tea. Can't offer any to you though. Sorry about that._

_I also sorta gave up on relationships by the time I finished my third year in high school. Those "significant" others always seemed to take advantage of my naivety or just dump me a week later because of ridiculous reasons like my accent. Had a lot to say about those jerks in my other journal, and in not such nice words either._

_I stopped caring about maintaining friends by the time I graduated college as well. It got too over-dramatic and tiresome to keep friends who thought of me as the school clown. A nice cup of tea and a chat with someone is still appreciated every once in a while. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet some nice acquaintances at my new job-_

_Ee, sorry about the pause there. Felt the urge to scream in excitement again. Were waiting on this moment way back in my first year in college you know so… _

_Anyhow, the point is I write a lot about the goings on in my daily life. Not every day of course, but on the days I do I write quite a lot so be prepared for that. _

_And don't worry about people taking a peek at your insides friend. Learned to keep a good lock around your waist after middle school when I learned my mum liked to spy on my private affairs. It's a parenting thing I suppose to spy on your little ones but if she thought something were wrong with me she could have just asked…_

_So, with all my excitement and jitters still in me I suppose now would be a good time to sign off. I'll probably write to you after my first at work, perhaps even sooner. I can't wait to start this job…_

_Until then my new companion._


	3. Entry 2

**I do not own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>May 15, 2021, 3:12 P.M.<strong>

_Hello again my new buddy. Miss me? _

_I've been preparing myself for work at the New Scotland Yard. Bought some clothes that won't get in the way of my work both mentally and physically. I also got me a new hat to hide my messy hair. The last few times I've had an interview they never cease to question my hairstyle for some reason… _

_Unfortunately from what I heard I won't be putting my physical training to good use since I've been assigned to someone who doesn't go outside of his office all that much. Which is a dead shame cuz the only thing I ever excelled at WERE my physical training, despite my petite visage. _

_I also heard that it's a back-office, where they keep cases that were left unsolved behind. Which is weird because why would they put something as important as solving the unsolved in the back? But I suppose I shouldn't complain about it. I expected I'd be assigned to a back-office…I'm never going to let myself forget my bad grades are I? Oh how I'm cursed to forever be reminded of my failures…_

_Still, it's so thrilling! To think that I'll be there solving the unsolvable and taking names and such! I also heard that the man I've been assigned to is a genius at his job. The commissioner told me I'll be in good hands with him around, so I look forward to working with him. Let's just hope he's not one of those manipulative jerks I always seem to cross paths with eh?_

_Anyhow just wanted to fill in another page or so since you're so new. It's weird now having an almost completely empty book. I've had Ms. Fourth for a long time…_

_Still I felt that I needed to start afresh. A new "me" as it were on the pages. After all the drama and bad grammar and counseling sessions I spoke of in previous Lucy Installments I finally feel like my goings on are worth something now that I got this new job. That in a few days what I write…let's just say what our conversations together are going to be more than just my new hat and coat._

_And you know if anyone DID happen to find a way to open you up I'd rather they looked at you than my other ones with my not so polite complaints about those nasty girls back in middle school and my horribly immature crushes… _

_Next time I write to you will be how my first of work happened I promise. Not gonna drawl on about the weather and how bitter the coffee is this time. Going to be long and detailed, just like my new career!_

_Until then my new companion._


	4. Entry 3 and 4

**I do not own Layton Brother: Mystery Room**

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 2021, 6:12 A.M.<strong>

…_I know you think I put down the A.M. by mistake. It's not. I just…this is the day I start my new job. The day I become a research assistant. The day I become known as Detective Constable Baker of New Scotland Yard._

_I wish I could just tell you I'm hyped and ready to go…but that'll be lying to you friend. And trust me when I say I've lied to my other journals about how I felt about my experiences and I'll tell this-nothing good comes from lying to the one thing you could tell the truth openly to._

_So I'm going to tell you the truth friend, as embarrassing as it is to admit…_

_I'm not ready for this job. I'm inexperienced. I'm impulsive. I'm obnoxious. I'm loud. My accent makes it difficult for people to understand me, even from my own family. I can't work properly and my organizational skill are below average. After an entire week of thinking this through I come up with no solid conclusion as to why they even bothered to call me back._

_Even looking back at the previous paragraphs you could tell my literacy skills are poor. Wonder why I still write in permanent pen…_

_I'm scared. Scared that the moment I walk in they'll tell me the call were a mistake. Or the day after they'll give me a notice. Or that my new co-workers won't take my being a newcomer kindly._

_Or, worse of all…_

_That they'll deem me inadequate and only have I there as extra space, like every other job I worked through. That I will just be used for the pretty face instead of the good head on my shoulders. I mean if it weren't for my training that's all I'd be wouldn't I? Just another ridiculously thoughtless gal way in over her head? Am I still that?_

_Will…will I be able to do anything productive at all there? Or will I just brew tea all day like every other job I had._

_I'm sick of it…_

_I'm SICK OF BEING INADEQUATE! I'm sick of being called a waste of time and effort by everyone._

_Please I…_

_I want this job to be different! I'm willing to learn. I'm willing to improve myself. Just don't let this be another failure! At least…_

_At least just give me that little bit of respect that comes with my new title. Even if I don't deserve it._

…

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 2021, 7:42 A.M.<strong>

_Sorry I got carried away there. Really wish I wrote that in less permanent ink…_

_Either way I feel a bit better after getting that outta my system. Not great mind you, but better._

_I just…_

_That's been going on in my mind since last night. Couldn't get it outta my head which is why I woke up so early with it still wracking my brain._

_I got some coffee and breakfast in my system and washed out most of the misery and self-doubt. I just…_

_I just gotta go with it. And stop saying "I just" so much. But mostly go into the New Scotland Yard Department with a smile. Sure I can say a lotta bad about my exam for years on end. _

_But it won't change anything. The fact of the matter is I were hired, and I have a chance at a potentially invigorating job that can help people right now._

_I may just have a pretty face and a good ability to knock a man off his feet when the time is needed right now but…_

_I'll get the experience. I'll get the answers. And I know that I just had a big sob fest on the last page…_

_But I promise, with the bottom of my heart-_

_I'll enter that building with a smile, and be the best I'll ever be! _

…_I know that sound extremely cheesy but just roll with me here._

_Well would you look at that? While I were moaning on about my woes the sun decided to come out today. Rare here in London. And it's so lovely making all the grass outside glisten!_

_I bet it's a sign telling me…that good things are going to come today._

_I'm going to get ready for work. For my new job. I'll come back and tell you about my day next time. _

_Until then…_

_Wish me luck._


	5. Entry 5 and 6

**May 19, 2021, 6:12 P.M.**

_I were right in saying that the fine weather were a good omen. My first day at the office went a lot better than I expected it would. And a lot happened. _

_First of all let me start with the inspector I'm working with, Alfendi Layton. He's a bit strange, but very polite._

_The first thing I noticed about him is that he's a bit awkward to talk to, but not too much. He tends to bend down awkwardly to scratch his head when he's upset, but any other time he keeps a very calm stature about him. _

_He's very relaxed and extremely confident about doing his job with ease. He even goes so far as to predict who the killers are by decimal percentages and won't give up until he has the scenario down 100 percent on the dot._

_In other words, he's incredible. The commissioner weren't lying when he said the Prof wouldn't let me get out of line. So far he's been great. By the way I decided to call him Prof since he is showing me the ropes and all. Thought it be fitting._

_Apparently his dad were a professor though, so he doesn't like to be called the Prof. I can't seem to call him anything else even though I only knew him for a day. He'll get used to it I'm sure._

_Although like the deputy commissioner says he likes to stay in the office, but not in the way I thought he would. He uses this reconstruction device of sorts to solve the cases instead of doing on sight investigations. He probably just finds it less of a hassle to stay in and solve the cases right then and there I suppose…_

_He also carries around a lot of old newspapers in his pockets, and I do mean a LOT of newspapers. I didn't even know people can keep newspapers in their pockets much less have their hands inside their pocket with the newspapers all the time. Isn't that a bit uncomfortable?_

_Anyway second of all I want to talk about my new job and what it entails. First off the case. Right after we made our introductions he put me to work on a homicide case. It were an easy one, probably because the Prof wanted to make sure I had the capacity to solve it. I'd be embarrassed if I didn't. Once all the pieces were put together it were extremely obvious who done her in._

_See the victim were this pretty young woman who were staying at this really fine hotel to meet with her lover. While waiting she ordered a sandwich, an innocent enough request to be sure. She went to the balcony to eat the sandwich. The bell boy that delivered the sandwich though…that were when things turned for the worst for the victim. _

_See apparently the bell boy, some narcissistic pretty young boy with a fake French accent, had owed the victim a spot of money, and not for the first time. He were so fed up with paying her that he used her lover's tie to strangle her from behind. Don't know how he got the lover's tie though. Maybe the victim had it before? _

_She put up a fight though and gave him a wound on his neck. Not only did this wound prove that he were the one that did her in, but now that the victim touched his neck her hand smelled like his aftershave. By the way he were wearing this terribly smelling aftershave while we were interrogating him. I wonder if it were the same scent he had when he strangled the poor woman…_

_So he got the sandwich, which were filled to the brim with ingredients, and placed her hand in the sandwich near the pickles to remove his smell on her. He then rearranged the sandwich so it spelled out "Phelps" with the ingredients plus hand. This way he made it look like she were saying her lover killed her. Once that were done he tossed the murder weapon in a bit of shrub and left the room. The lover came but didn't notice her on the balcony and left. Then the cleaning lady came and discovered the body._

_Of course the bell boy's tricks were easy to see through cuz her lover's real name were actually Mr. Felps and if it were him who killed her she could have just removed the pickles and left her hand out of the sandwich. Once we figured that out along with the wound on her neck the bell boy were as good as arrested._

_Once everything were said and done about the case the bell boy were taken off to meet his lawyer. But now that I think about he never explained why he owed the victim so much money. Were it to keep some sort of secret? Or were he borrowing money and forced to pay back with interest? Hmm…_

_When I mentioned this missing bit of information after the Prof properly welcomed me as his research assistant he said not to worry about it the motive. Which were very strange because he were so meticulous about making sure nothing were left out in the case before…_

_Anyhow the point is my first day were far more successful than I expected. I have an excellent co-worker who's willing to show me the ropes instead of leaving me in the corner, I have duties that don't just involve me delivery tea around the building and my work is actually engrossing and interesting. I look forward to coming back tomorrow._

_I do have…one little complaint._

_Now while the Prof is very polite and resourceful, he's not exactly…organized._

_While he happens to know where everything we need is I…don't. In fact to people like me who are new to the room it looks like a complete mess. So the Prof told me first thing after finishing our first case and welcoming me I'm going to have to "get to know" the room. Which means basically I had to go through a treasure hunt of sorts finding out where everyone is._

_It were a nightmare. But still a nightmare worth surviving through if it meant I could continue solving cases such as the one today._

_Well that's all the time I have to write to you friend. Ought to give you a bit of a break since I've written so much today. I'll write to you again in a few days after I settled in properly alright?_

_Until then my new friend._

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 2021, 9:12 P.M.<strong>

_OH I almost forgot to mention something important before turning for the night._

_The office I work in is called the Mystery Room. Well actually it has this really long and complex name, but the Prof just calls it the Mystery Room._

_It has a nice ring to it that name._

_Anyway, goodnight._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the beginning to case 001 journal entries. As you can probably tell by now the entries WILL range in length. I will only combine entries that I feel need to be combined or are just too short put together.<strong>

**Let me know what you think about this. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Entry 7

**I do not own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 2, 2021, 6:50 P.M.<strong>

_It's been about two weeks since I've been working at the New Scotland Yard and so far it's been great, if not as eventful as my first day. The paperwork in the Mystery Room is a lot more exciting than paperwork usually is for me. Probably because the Prof still has his own way of knowing where everything is without you know…actually taking the time to file them. _

_It's kind of like those treasure hunts I participated in as a kid. Minus the ticks. And rashes. And snakes. Actually I think I liked the snakes a bit too much. My captain didn't appreciate me putting it in the treasure chest that's for certain…Hey I thought they were cute okay._

_Although I did find some rather weird discoveries in the Room. Like there was this giant Puzzle Book that were over two thousand or so pages stacked right under his desk! And it were completed as well! The Prof apparently very near forgot about it and were hasty to tell me he didn't complete all of it. _

_He told me the next time he's out he'll buy a fresh new one and we could work on it together. It were a real nice unexpected surprise to me that he'd make such an offer, though it were more surprising that he'd mention he'd go out. Because for these two weeks I've never seen him leave the office! Usually he'd just ask me to do work that requires outside work. Not a bother, but rather odd. I really hope he doesn't expect me to complete a two-thousand page puzzle book. Not that great at puzzles._

_There were also these albums that I found that must have slipped under the bookcase. They were all opera music though. I'd never have pegged that the Prof would be into opera…We played it while I were filing a few days ago. The singer sounded wonderful, but a bit out of place while working in such a mess of a room. Apparently she were a friend to the Prof's dad, but that's all he really knew about her._

_They were also items that the Prof had zero explanation of how it got there. Like there were a suitcase with…with something I'd rather not talk about. Not even here. But I remember that were the first time the Prof apologized and said he wished he cleaned before I came around. He swore it's not his though so that's…kind of a relief?_

_Speaking of cleaning I met the janitor, Dustin while going on an outing for the Prof. He were a nice fellow, but I could already tell he likes to gossip. When I asked why he never comes to clean the Mystery Room he just shook his head and told me he'd rather not. Which is rather…contradictory to being a janitor…?_

_But then he goes on to say that most of the employees are told specifically not to go into the Mystery Room unless it's of dire importance. Which is…concerning. I hope it just has to do with the fact that you can't walk across the Room without tripping over case files and nothing to do with my safety…_

_…__Naaaah the Prof isn't the kind of guy you'd peg as murderer. He'd be too lazy to commit the crime. It's probably just because the Prof's a rather private person. Not one to talk about his personal life is all._

_Anyway that's all the interesting bits that happened today. Not much in the way of case solving. Most of the cases the Prof give me he already well and solved, rarely casting his prediction under anything 99.2 %._

_So I'll visit you another day._

_Until then friend._


	7. Entry 8

**I do not own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 11, 2021, 6:53 P.M.<strong>

_So the weirdest thing happened to the Prof this afternoon. We were just looking over some old case files, when all of the sudden Prof dropped all the he were holding and buried his face in his hands. Then he just…froze._

_He didn't respond to me until I grabbed his shoulder. He removed his hands from his face looking toward me with the most emotion I seen of him, ever. Even his hair turned a bit messy in the process which he were quick to straighten out after he got over…whatever that were._

_Then he asks if I were okay, and I ask why he were asking me when he looked like he seen a ghost back there, and I ask why he were asking me when he looked like he seen a ghost. He just bent down to pick up the papers and pretended that nothing happened! A little peeved I told him I needed to get something from the lounge and just left._

_So I go into the lounge, find a decent brand of tea to make and bring a fresh cup to the Room. Dustin were there hiding by the way. Sometimes I go there to gossip with him. He has some…interesting stories to tell about the place._

_As soon as I go back to the Room I offer him the cup. He laughed for some reason, but he took it anyway without too much complaint and sat down in his desk when I told him to._

_I let him drink his tea in silence for a few minutes while I took a look at the case we were viewing, see what triggered that weird reaction outta him. As far as I knew there weren't anything strange where we stopped. All it said were that the suspect didn't have a clear motive…_

_Finally the Prof finished his tea and told him it were just sudden headache he gets every once in a while. Apparently is usually only happened after hours, which were why he were so surprised by it. He then apologized for making me worry._

_Then I told him he should worry more about himself than me at the moment. I'm still new to the Room, so if he ends up calling sick I won't know what to do. It'd be a weird experience to enter the Mystery Room and not see the Prof there. I don't think I ever seen the Prof outside the Room, so he's practically become what make the Room, the Room to me. I don't say that part out loud though._

_He teased me a bit, saying he wished I were as gentle to the witnesses as I were to him. I wanted to smack him upside the head but I remembered I were fired once for hitting my boss, so I don't. Plus he just went through some freak headache so it wouldn't be kind of me to make it worse. Instead I just went back to look through the rest of the case and went back to working with the Prof._

_So yeah, I learned the Prof tends to have these weird headaches. I just hope they're not too serious to the point where he needs to be hospitalized. I've had a bad experience going there as a kid, so I'm not real fond of hospitals. Ugh…_

_Maybe I should go out and buy some tea that ails headaches? Maybe honey would help. Wasn't there some old wife's tale about curing headaches? Something about ginger and mint…_

_…I'm not turning you into a shopping list I swear._

_Well that's all I really had to say about today…_

_Until next time friend._


End file.
